


Ostrza Marmory

by Nichirin_Midori2222



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Art, Cover Art, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichirin_Midori2222/pseuds/Nichirin_Midori2222
Summary: Lance całe życie mieszkał ze swoją matką i siostrą Allurą w małej wiosce w samym centrum Altei i marzył o przygodach i podróżach. Co jednak z robi gdy na naprawdę stanie się częścią tego wielkiego świata, jego matka okaże się zaginioną księżniczką, a on sam, aby ratować swoją siostrę i kraj, będzie musiał wyjechać do barbarzyńskiej Marmory i poślubić tamtejszego władcę?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	1. Księżniczka

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Blades of Marmora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580505) by [Nichirin_Midori2222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichirin_Midori2222/pseuds/Nichirin_Midori2222)



> Zaczęłam tłumaczenie tłumaczenie tego fanfica na angielski: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580505/chapters/67467668

“Niegdyś Altea była wielkim i potężnym królestwem...” łagodny, kobiecy głos roznosił w półmroku małego pomieszczenia oświetlonego tylko migotliwym płomykiem lampki oliwnej. “...Panowały tam pokój i dobrobyt, a jej mieszkańcy słynęli na cały świat ze swoich umiejętności alchemicznych, technologii oraz…”

“Piękna!” podekscytowany chłopięcy głosik przerwał opowieść.

“Głupi jesteś Lance! Chodziło o dyplomacje, prawda mamo?” krzyknęła dziewczynka karcąc młodszego brata i zwróciła się do matki.

“Oboje macie rację” odparła ciepło kobieta. “Piękno naszej rasy również było wysławiane na świecie. Śpiewano pieśni o alteańskich znakach na policzkach, spiczastych uszach i wielobarwnych oczach, ale to nasze zdolności dyplomatyczne zapewniły Altei tyle korzyści i sojuszów. Dzięki niej stała cudownym miejscem. Jednak przyszły ciężkie czasy dla całego naszego świata. Imperium Galra rozpoczęło swoją inwazje.”

“Paskudne, fioletowe potwory” Wtrąciła dziewczynka z pogardą w głosie.

“Nie bój się, Allura. Ja cię przed nimi obronie” oznajmił z dumą Lance podskakując na łóżku i przybierając ‘bojową’ postawę.

“I to mówi ktoś, kogo trzeba bronić nawet przed pająkami” zaśmiała się Allura.

“Ej! Ten pająk był wyjątkowo wielki i włochaty.” jęknął chłopiec.

“Tak samo jak Galra” oznajmiła dziewczynka i wystawiła język młodszemu bratu.

“Hej! Chcecie żebym przestała opowiadać?” matka ostro przerwała kłótnie.

“Nie! Mamo, opowiedz o księżniczce!” krzyknęły błagalnie dzieciaki.

“W takim razie do łóżek i grzecznie słuchać” poleciła kobieta i w jednej chwili każde z dzieci leżało na swoim posłaniu i wpatrywało się w nią wielkimi oczami, które błyszczały w świetle lampy. Oboje mieli piękne, niebieskie oczy. Allury były trochę jaśniejsze z fioletowymi źrenicami, a Lance’a z turkusowymi. Pasowały do ich alteańskich znaków na policzkach. Dziewczynki były blado-różowe, a chłopca błękitne.

“Imperium Galra było potężne” kontynuowała matka. “Podbili niemal cały świat. Pustoszyli i niszczyli wszystko co było na ich drodze i gdy dotarli do Altei, zły imperator- Zarkon zaproponował, że oszczędzi nasz kraj w zamian za rękę pięknej księżniczki. Mimo to nasz król nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Wiedział bowiem, że jego córkę spotka wiele cierpienia, a Galra i tak nie dotrzymują obietnic i Zarkon będzie dalej dążyć do swoich celów. Polecił więc księżniczce, żeby uciekła z zamku i się ukryła. Dziewczyna nie chciała się zgodzić na porzucenie swojego ludu. Jednak, gdy ujrzała jak potworni potrafią być Galra i ich okrutny przywódca postanowiła posłuchać ojca. Imperium zaatakowało i zniszczyło połowę królestwa. Jednak nie docenili siły Altean, którzy zawzięcie bronili stolicy. W końcu Imperator stwierdził, że w naszym kraju nie zostało już wile dóbr do przejęcia i przerzucił swoje podboje w innym kierunku. I tak mimo wielu zniszczeń, Altea przetrwała. Jednak księżniczka nigdy nie wróciła do zamku. Wstydziła się swojej ucieczki i bała się, że jej powrót znów zwróci uwagę Galra.”

“Moim zdaniem księżniczka postąpiła dobrze” odparła pewnieAllura “Galra i tak nie oszczędzili by Altei”

“Może masz racje” odpowiedziała matka przesadnie demostrując zamyślenie i zwróciła się do syna “…a ty jak sądzisz Lance? Zgadzasz się z Allurą?”

“Chyba tak…” zastanowił się chłopiec. “…ale ja zrobiłbym inaczej. Jeśli była szansa, że uratuje mój kraj i moją rodzinę, spróbowałbym” Matka spojrzała na niego ciepło i potargała jego kasztanowe włosy.

“Dobrze, myślę, że pora już spać. Jutro czeka nas sporo pracy” powiedziała wstając i ignorując niezadowolone jęki. Ucałowała Lance i Allurę w policzki i powiedziała “dobranoc”. Dzieciaki odpowiedziały jej zgodnym chórem. Wyszła i odetchnęła głęboko, gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

“Dzieci tak szybko rosną, prawda? Szkoda, że muszą wychowywać się w tak skromnych warunkach” zaskoczył ją łagodny głos mężczyzny. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła rudego Alteana z bujnym wąsem stojącego w drugim wejściu.

“Coran? Co tu robisz?” zapytała z niezadowoleniem przeczuwając cel tej wizyty. Przyjaciel rzadko, ale dość regularnie odwiedzał ich dom, zawsze z tego samego powodu.

“Twój brat mnie przysłał, żebym namówił cię do powrotu” odpowiedział mężczyzna jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie.

“Ile razu mam mu odmawiać, żeby zrozumiał? Przykro mi, ale teraz to tu jest mój dom. Nie jestem już księżniczką” Powiedziała stanowczo kobieta i uśmiechnęła się lekko sama do siebie ze słodko-gorzkim uczuciem.

“Nienawidzę robić prania” powiedział Lance i postawił kosz z brudnymi ubraniami przy rzece. Obok Allura już czyściła swoją spódnice.

“Przestań marudzić, Lance. Masz 20 lat, jesteś już mężczyzną” zganiła go siostra. Lance przedrzeźnił ją, ale wziął się do roboty.

“A pranie to takie męskie zajęcie” odgryzł się.

“Tak jak każde inne dbanie o własne potrzeby” skwitowała krótko jego siostra, więc Lance już jej nie zaczepiał.

Zaczął z niechęcią szorować swoją koszulę, ale jego myśli powędrowały w zupełnie innym kierunku. Spojrzał w stronę gór i westchnął głęboko. Zawsze marzył, żeby wyjechać, zwiedzać inne krainy. Zdobywać szczyty i przeżywać przygody, i może w końcu znaleźć swoje miejsce. Od dzieciństwa czuł, że nie pasuje do tej małej wioski i jej mieszkańców. Ciągle tylko pakował się w jakieś tarapaty, chociaż jego intencje nigdy nie były złe. Przecież miał tyle dobrych pomysłów, dlaczego nikt nie chciał go słuchać?

‘Ach, gdybym mógł chociaż zobaczyć co jest za tymi górami’ pomyślał z tęsknotą. Niestety czas nie sprzyjał podróżom, nawet tym niedalekim. Imperator Zarkon znów zwrócił swoją uwagę w stronę Altei i wszyscy zamartwiali się co będzie, gdy zaatakuje. Ludzie byli zdenerwowani i patrzyli nieufnie na wszystkich obcych. Każdy mógł być szpiegiem Galra, tym bardziej, że swoimi podbojami i sojuszami podporządkowali sobie większość świata, wliczając w to przeróżne rasy. Reszta krajów wolała mu się nie sprzeciwiać i dawali mu co tylko chciał, w zamian naiwnie liczyli, że zostawi ich w spokoju.

Altea była względnie bezpiecznym miejscem przez ostatnie 20 lat jakie minęły od poprzedniego ataku. Jednak tylko dlatego, iż Zarkon uznał, że kilka dużo łatwiejszych zdobyczy czeka na niego na drugim końcu świata. Teraz gdy tamte zasoby się wyczerpały Galra zaczęli szukać innych kierunków ekspansji.

Król Alfor widząc nadchodzące zagrożenie postanowił poszukać sojuszników, ale nikt nie chciał przeciwstawiać się Imperium. Jedynym sprzymierzeńcem okazała się Marmora. Nowopowstałe, lecz bardzo silne państwo na północy. Aby przypieczętować sojusz Król postanowił wysłać tam swoją córkę by została żoną tamtejszego władcy, ale…

“Słyszałaś o śmierci księżniczki” rozmowa przechodzących kobiet przerwała rozmyślania Lanca.

“Tak. Nastały dla nas ciężkie czasy” odpowiedziała druga kobieta kręcąc głową.

Lance znowu westchnął. Wszyscy mówili o śmierci księżniczek. Tak, były dwie księżniczki. Król widział w tym sojuszu ostatnią deskę ratunku, więc po śmierci pierwszej, wysłał do Marmory też drugą córkę. Jednak pół roku później całą Altee zmroziła kolejna tragiczna wiadomość o żałobie. Oficjalnie obie umarły na tamtejszą chorobę, ale wśród Altean zrodziły się różne plotki. Ludzie gadali o tym jak wielkim barbarzyńcą musi być władca Marmory, że zabija żonę, gdy ta mu się znudzi. Niektórzy podejrzewali nawet, że dziewczyny zostały zjedzone.

“Wszyscy boją się co teraz będzie” powiedziała Allura widząc jak Lance spogląda w stronę plotkujących kobiet.

“Nic dziwnego. Król Alfor nie ma więcej dzieci.” wymamrotał chłopak.

“Cóż. Marmoranie i tak mają szczęście. Inne państwa już wypowiedziałyby im wojnę albo żądały by zadośćuczynienia”

“Nas nie stać na wojnę” mruknął Lance.

“Tak i sojusz z Marmorą to najlepszy sposób na przeciwstawienie się Galra” zgodziła się Allura „…ale ja wierze, że Król znajdzie jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji.” Zakończyła optymistycznie. „Dobra, Lance. Możesz rozwiesić te ubrania, później zobacz czy mama nie potrzebuje pomocy. Ja poradzę sobie z resztą.” Powiedziała wiedząc, że jej brat nie jest fanem tej roboty i jest dziś w wyjątkowo złym nastroju.

“Dobrze, dziękuję” powiedział Lance trochę pogodniejszym tonem po czym wstał i podniósł wielki kosz z praniem. Zaraz jego miejsce zajęła przyjaciółka Allury - Romelle i dziewczyny od razu zaczęły śmiać się i plotkować. Lance zawsze podziwiał swoją siostrę za to, że umie dopasować się do każdej sytuacji i tak dobrze dogaduje się z innymi. On nigdy tego nie potrafił.

Ich skromny, ale schludny domek stał na uboczu i Lance musiał przejść kawałek, by do niego dojść.

Od razu rzucił mu się w oczy powóz przed wejściem. Był dużo bogatszy niż jakikolwiek w okolicy. Zaciekawiony chłopak postawił kosz i obszedł karoce oceniając ją. Nie, zdecydowanie nie znał nikogo kto mógłby sobie pozwolić na coś takiego. Powoli wszedł do domu i od razu usłyszał przytłumioną rozmowę dochodzącą z pokoju za rogiem korytarza.

“Nie prosiłbym cię o to, gdyby to nie było jedyne wyjście” usłyszał błagalny głos mężczyzny.

“Nie rozumiesz, że ja nie mogę od niej wymagać czegoś czego sama nie byłam w stanie zrobić” odpowiedziała wyraźnie zdenerwowana matka Lanca w momencie, gdy zaniepokojony chłopak zajrzał do pomieszczenia, z którego dochodziły głosy.

„Lance” szepnęła, gdy go zobaczyła i zmarszczyła brwi patrząc na niego jakby przepraszała za coś strasznego. Naprzeciwko niej stali dwaj mężczyźni w bogatych szatach. Jeden z rudym wąsem, a drugi dobrze zbudowany z białymi włosami podobnymi do tych jego matki.

„Lance” białowłosy Altean zwrócił się w jego stronę. „Miło mi cię poznać. Twoja matka zapewne ci o mnie nie mówiła, ale jestem twoim wujem” powiedział przyjaźnie.

„Wujem?” powtórzył zdezorientowany Lance i spojrzał na martwioną matkę. Kobieta westchnęła głęboko i powiedziała: „Lance. To król Alfor, władca Altei i mój brat.”

„Co?” wyjąkał chłopak.

“Tak strasznie przepraszam. Powinnam wam o tym powiedzieć, ale...” tłumaczyła się zmartwiona kobieta “...Tak ciężko mi było się przyznać do swoich błędów. Ja jestem zaginioną księżniczką z opowieści. Przepraszam” dokńczyła łamiącym się głosem. Podeszłą do zszokowanego syna i objęła go niepewnie.

“Wiele razy namawiałem twoją matkę by wróciła z wami do pałacu, jednak musiałem uszanować jej decyzje.” powiedział powoli Król. “Dzisiaj jednak przybyłem tu by błagać was o pomoc w ratowaniu królestwa, ponieważ jestem zdesperowany i wiem, że jedynie wy możecie mi pomóc. Chciałbym prosić twoją siostrę by została trzecią żoną władcy Marmory” dokończył Król błagalnie.

Lance był w tak ciężkim szoku, że nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Cały świat zawirował. ‘Co tu się w ogóle dzieje? Czy to jakiś zły sen?’ pomyślał. Jego matka była księżniczką, jego wuj królem, a Allura… jego ukochana siostra, która zawsze go chroniła i ratowała z opresji, najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu, miała wyjechać do surowego kraju północy i wyjść za mąż za człowieka nazywanego barbarzyńcą i mordercą.

„Nie” powiedział cicho.

„Spokojnie, nie będę jej do niczego zmuszał. To jej decyzja.” powiedział powoli Król.

„Nie” powtórzył Lance głośniej i z większym naciskiem. Znał swoją siostrę, wiedział, że nie będzie miała oporów, żeby się poświęcić „Nie zgadzam się. Nie pozwolę na to, nawet jeśli ona się zgodzi. Nie pozwolę.” Oznajmił stanowczo i jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak poważny.

„Lance. Wiem, że to trudne, ale to jedyny sposób by ratować nasz kraj” błagał Król.

„To moja siostra. Muszę ją chronić. Nie pozwolę, żeby spotkało ją to samo co poprzednie żony tego typa! ” powiedział jeszcze głośniej i czuł jak narasta w nim złość.

„Lance” upomniała go matka.

„A gdybyś mógł zająć jej miejsce? Zrobiłbyś to?” zapytał spokojnie król, a Lance spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

„Tak” odpowiedział niepewnie zbity z tropu.

„Wiec masz szanse” Alfor pokiwał powoli głową. „W Marmorze płeć partnera nie ma większego znaczenia. Równie dobrze mogę tam wysłać ciebie. Pytanie czy zgodzisz się zająć miejsce swojej siostry. Wyjechać do obcego kraju i wyjść za innego mężczyznę? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z czym to się wiąże?” Lance poczuł powagę sytuacji jak przeraźliwy ciężar nagle przygniatający jego serce. To nie było jakieś ‘co by było, gdyby’. Musiał podjąć poważną decyzję. Tu i teraz. Nagle przypomniał sobie swoje własne słowa z dzieciństwa ‘Jeśli była szansa, że uratuje mój kraj i moją rodzinę, spróbowałbym.’

„Zrobię to.” Powiedział. To dziwne, że jego pierwszą, męską decyzją była zgoda na ślub z innym mężczyzną. Jeszcze dziwniejsza była jednak ulga wymieszana z niepokojem jaką przyniosła.


	2. Galra

“Nie zgadzam się” powiedziała stanowczo Allura. Była w szoku, gdy wróciła znad rzeki i okazało się, że jej młodszy brat nie dość, że nie wywiesił prania to jeszcze zamierza wyjechać i wyjść za mąż. Nie wspominając już o tym, że ich matka ukrywała przed nimi, że jest księżniczką. Co to za obłęd? Ale wszystko po kolei. Najpierw trzeba rozprawić się z bratem. 

“Nie zgadzam się" powtórzyła jeszcze dobitniej. 

“Widać, że jesteście rodzeństwem” wtrącił Coran, rudowłosy doradca króla. 

“Allura” jęknął błagalnie Lance. 

“Nie, Lance, ja pojadę” odpowiedziała nieugięta. 

“Owszem, byłaś pierwszym wyborem, ale nie ukrywam, iż mam nadzieje, że Lance jako mężczyzna lepiej zniesie surowe warunki Marmory” powiedział spokojnie król. 

“Jaki mężczyzna!?” krzyknęła Allura. 

“Hej, sama tak o mnie mówiłaś.” oburzył się Lance, ale widząc bezradność i zdenerwowanie siostry złagodniał. Podszedł do niej i wziął ją za ręce. “Wiem co czujesz. Sam zareagowałem tak samo, ale ty zawsze mnie chronisz. Choć raz chciałem się odwdzięczyć. Tym razem pozwól to mi być bohaterem” mówiąc to patrzył jej w oczy i delikatnie ściskał jej dłonie. 

“Nie chce ci odbierać chwały, Lance. Nie o to tu chodzi... ale nie wiesz co tam cię czeka. To tak daleko.” mówiła dziewczyna błagalnym tonem. Była wściekła, gdy dowiedziała się jak ważna decyzja została podjęta pod jej nieobecność i dopiero teraz zaczynały docierać do niej jakiekolwiek argumenty. 

“Tak, a ty doskonale wiesz, że zawsze chciałem wyjechać” chłopak uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. 

“To nie będzie wycieczka krajoznawcza, Lance!” Allura znowu podniosła głos. 

“Przyznaj się, tak naprawdę jesteś zazdrosna, że to ja pierwszy wyjdę za mąż” zażartował jej brat. 

“Lance! To nie są żarty” skarciła go siostra. 

“Wiem. Spokojnie. Dam sobie radę. Nie bój się” próbował ją przekonać, a ona stała tylko ze zwieszoną głową. „Hej, skoro biorę ślub z facetem to oznacza, że już zawsze, to ty będziesz najważniejszą kobietą mojego życia” spróbował ją rozweselić, ale się nie udało. 

“A co jak już nigdy cię nie zobaczę?” zapytała cicho. ‘...a jeśli stanie ci się krzywda’ zabrzmiała jej w głowie niewypowiedziana myśl. 

“To nie możliwe. Nie dopuścimy do tego!” powiedział Lance z pewnością w głosie i zwrócił się do Alfora. “Prawda wuju? Eee… królu? Wasza wysokość?” 

“Możecie mi mówić ‘wuju’, Lance. I tak, dopilnuję byście mogli się widywać. Zabiorę Allurę do Marmory i zapewnię jej bezpieczeństwo” odpowiedział król. 

“Widzisz?” Lance zwrócił się z powrotem do siostry. 

“Na pewno tego chcesz?” zapytała Allura. Powoli zaczynała dostrzegać, że jej brat podjął już decyzje i upieranie się przy swoim nic tu nie zmieni. 

“Tak” przytaknął poważnie. Bardzo chciał ochronić swoją rodzinę. To było w tej chwili najważniejsze. “Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Będę czekał na twoje odwiedziny, moja księżniczko.” Powiedział przyklękając na jedno kolano i całując jej dłoń, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie. 

‘Ten numer z całowaniem dłoni zawsze działa’ pomyślał Lance siedząc w powozie króla. Cieszył się, że udało mu się przekonać siostrę i może ją uratować, ale… bał się. Strasznie się bał. Miał wyjechać do kraju barbarzyńców i wyjść za ich władcę. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. 

„Eee… wuju?” zapytał niepewnie. 

„Tak, Lance?” odpowiedział łagodnie król 

„Ludzie mówią różne rzeczy o śmierci księżniczek i eee… zastanawiałem się co jest prawdą.” 

„Cóż, powiedziano mi, że obie umarły na ciężką chorobę. Nic więcej nie wiem i mimo, że to nieprawdopodobny zbieg okoliczności wierzę w niego dla dobra kraju i sojuszu z Marmorą” wytłumaczył mężczyzna smutnym głosem. 

„Przykro mi” Powiedział Lance ze współczuciem patrząc na ukryte cierpienie króla. Alfor nie mógł nawet należycie opłakać swoich córek. Nie miał na to czasu. Musiał zawsze mieć na uwadze dobro swoich poddanych. 

Lance zwiesił głowę i spojrzał na swoją rękę. Tą za którą złapała go matka, gdy się z nią żegnał. Przytuliła go wtedy mocno i powiedziała „Przepraszam, że musisz cierpieć za moje błędy z przeszłości i narażać się by je naprawić” pokręciła głową „Mam dla ciebie jedną radę. Spróbuj zrozumieć swojego przyszłego męża. Nie skreślaj go na starcie, nie obwiniaj i nie oceniaj na podstawie tego co mówią inni. Postaraj się go poznać i stać się dla niego przyjacielem. To dla ciebie jedyny sposób by być z nim szczęśliwym, a tego ci życzę i o to będę się modlić” powiedziała i ucałowała go w czoło. 

I tak Lance, wróciwszy ze świata wspomnień postanowił, że posłucha rad swojej matki. 

Lance podróżował z wujem do stolicy kraju, Alteny aby zamieszkać w królewskim pałacu. Już samo miasto zaparło chłopakowi dech w piersi. Było tak ogromne, kolorowe i pełnie przeróżnych ludzi. Niestety chłopak obejrzał je tylko przez okno powozu pod czas drogi do celu, którym był oczywiście zamek. Widział go już z daleka jak wznosi się majestatycznie niczym śnieżnobiały monument górujący nad barwnym morzem miejskich krużganków. Z bliska wyglądał jeszcze okazalej. Składał się z wielu strzelistych wierz, które dzięki swej jasnej barwie zadawały się emanować blaskiem. Jakby były zbudowane ze światła lub kryształów fluorescencyjnych. W środku też nie brakowało przepychu. Wszędzie były kolorowe i wzorzyste dywany, gobeliny i kwiaty. Lance był tak oczarowany pałacem, że przez kilka dni prawie nie zauważał ludzi, co później okazało się błogosławieństwem. 

Następne tygodnie mijały bardzo szybko. W tym czasie nowy książę był szkolony by zostać dobrą żoną. To było strasznie dziwne. Pod okiem surowych królewskich nauczycieli zgłębiał wiedzę jaką powinna posiadać każda dobrze urodzona panna na wydaniu. Zadziwiające jak dużo tego było i jak bezużyteczne były niektóre z tych umiejętności. Szczególnie dla mężczyzny, bo w końcu Lance nim był, prawda? A jeszcze trochę tego cyrku i nie zdziwiłby się jakby kazali mu nosić sukienki. Nie, żeby to w co musiał się ubierać było chociaż trochę praktyczniejsze. 

Atmosfera w zamku też była dziwna. Ludzie nie wiedzieli, jak mają traktować Lance’a i w większości przypadków chłopak nie czuł ciepłego przyjęcia. A może tylko mu się wydawało, bo sam też nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować? Co prawda nikt nie zwracał się do niego nieuprzejmie. Nie bezpośrednio. Jednak nie raz słyszał niepewny ton w głosie szlachetnie urodzonych i plotki szeptane przez służbę. Na każdym kroku czuł na plecach wścibskie spojrzenia. Nie wiedział co mógłby z tym zrobić i coraz bardziej mu to przeszkadzało. Może jakby miał zdolności adaptacyjne i otwartość Allury wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. 

Na szczęście to nie potrwało długo. Odpowiedź z Marmory przyszła bardzo szybko. Tamtejszy władca zgodził się poślubić Lance’a z czego wuj Alfor był bardzo zadowolony. Czyli jednak Marmorianie wyrażali chęć do podtrzymania sojuszu. To dawało nową nadzieję dla Altei, ale też kładło duży ciężar na barki jednego chłopaka, który coraz dobitniej zaczynał go odczuwać. 

Natychmiast rozpoczęły się przygotowania do podróży. Niestety król nie mógł opuścić kraju, więc Lance wyruszył jedynie z konwojem strażników. Droga była długa i męcząca, ale chłopak bardzo cieszył się, że może oglądać obce krainy, nawet przez małe okienko powozu. Opuszczenie alteańskiego zamku też przyniosło swego rodzaju ulgę. 

W miarę jak zbliżali się do celu krajobraz zaczął się zmieniać. Robiło się chłodniej, a teren stawał się bardziej pagórkowaty. 

Pewnego dnia Lance ujrzał wysokie góry na horyzoncie. Wychylił się przez okno najmocniej jak się dało i patrzył na nie z podziwem. Wierzchołki sięgały tak wysoko, że chowały się w chmurach. Chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. 

“To Ostrza Marmory. Najwyższe szczyty w tej części świata i granica Marmory.” powiedział woźnica widząc jego spojrzenie. “Lepiej się przygotuj, dzieciaku. Za dwa dni będziemy na miejscu.” 

I rzeczywiście dwa dni później góry rozstąpiły się ukazując pałac wyrastający ze zbocza. Wisiał wysoko nad ziemią udając, że jest kolejnym wzniesieniem, a jego baszty kolejnymi szczytami. I nie jeden dałby się oszukać. 

Marmora różniła się od Altei niczym noc od dnia. Siedziba władcy przypominała tutaj bardziej prostą fortece niż bogato zdobiony, alteański zamek. Posadzki nie były wyłożone dywanami, na ścianach rzadko wisiały gobeliny i nigdzie nie było kwiatów, tak ważnych dla Altean. Jednak rośliny potrzebują światła, a tu korytarze były tak ciemne, że ledwo było widać, dokąd się idzie. Cóż, górzysty klimat był znacznie zimniejszy, a duże okna wpuszczałyby mroźne powietrze do środka. Zapytany o to żołnierz zapewne powiedziałby też, że mniejsze otwory to trudniejszy cel dla łuczników, a takimi priorytetami kierował się ten kraj wojowników. 

Tak wielki kontrast między państwami strasznie zadziwiał Lanca. Nie, żeby ten zamek nie był imponujący. Po prostu zdumiewał w zupełnie innych sposób. 

Lance ostrożnie stawiał kroki, a na swojej drodze nie spotkał prawie nikogo. Ci których mijał zdawali się nie zwracać na niego większej uwagi, zbyt zajęci swoimi spawami, podczas gdy w na alteańskim dworze Lance był sensacją już od pierwszego dnia. Dziwne było też to, że zarówno strażnicy jak i służba należeli do różnych ras. Często trudnych do zidentyfikowania, szczególnie dla Lance, który w swoim życiu widział tylko Altean. 

Marmorański służący poprowadził księcia do wielkich drewnianych drzwi, a dwaj inni otworzyli je przed nim szeroko i gestem zaprosili go do środka. 

Lance wszedł do wielkiej sali, która była nieco bardziej bogata niż reszta zamku. Posadzka była ułożona z gładkiego marmuru przecinanego skomplikowanym żyłkowaniem, a wysokie, wąskie okna, były podzielone w niesamowite wzory. Na drugim końcu sali znajdowało się podwyższenie, na którym ustawiono wielki kamienny tron. Na nim siedział przyszły mąż Lanca. Wysoki i szczupły, ale dobrze zbudowany, ubrany w proste, ale eleganckie ciemne szaty wykończone skórami i futrem. Lance spojrzał na jego twarz o lawendowej skórze i oczach z fioletowymi tęczówkami otoczonymi żółtawym białkiem. Bujne, ciemne włosy opadały na jego kark i ramiona, a po obu stronach twarzy wyłaniały się z nich spiczaste uszy porośnięte delikatnym fioletowym futrem. Gdy przemówił by powitać gościa w jego ustach błysnęły białe kły. 

“Galra” wyszeptał Lance w osłupieniu.


	3. Lwica

W Altei krążyło wiele opowieści o Galra. Rodzice straszyli nimi dzieci, żeby nie wchodziły same do lasu i w praktycznie w każdej bajce piękny alteański książę musiał pokonać wielkiego, straszliwego Galra. Co nie mijało się z historią. W końcu Alfor za swoich młodzieńczych czasów walczył z nimi podczas najazdu Imperium. Każdy uczył się o tym w szkole. 

Wszystkie te opowieści opisywały Galra w podobny sposób. Muskularne stwory z fioletową skórą, nadmiernym owłosieniem i dzikimi, żółtymi oczami. Może i Lance nigdy żadnego nie widział, a siedzący przed nim mężczyzna, nie do końca pasował do tego opisu, ale coś mówiło mu, że ma w swoich żyłach krew tej niesławnej rasy zdobywców. To było niczym kiepski żart. Czy Marmorianie nie chcieli sprzymierzyć się z Alteą po to, żeby przeciwstawić się Galra? Czemu jeden z nich siedział na ich tronie? A Lance miał za niego wyjść? Wyjść za... 

“Galra” To wprawiło go w osłupienie i wybudziło w nim nowe obawy. Tak, że nawet nie zorientował się, że wypowiedział tą myśl na głos, dopóki nie zobaczył jak spojrzenie jego przyszłego małżonka pochmurnieje. Mroził Lance’a przeszywającym spojrzeniem. 

„Jedynie półkrwi” powiedział chłodno „… i ja też wolałbym, żeby było inaczej” dodał ciszej „…ale musisz wiedzieć, że to właśnie moi krewniacy stworzyli to państwo i byli też jednymi z nielicznych, którzy mieli odwagę sprzeciwić się Zarkonowi i z nim walczyć.” 

Panika momentalnie ogarnęła Lance’a i zły na siebie za niedopilnowanie języka zaczął przepraszać. 

„Ach. Proszę o wybaczenie wasza wysokość. Nie miałem nic złego na myśli. To po prostu pierwszy raz, gdy widzę przedstawiciela tej rasy” 

„W Marmorze spotkasz ludzi różnych ras i narodowości. Powinieneś być na to przygotowany. To kraj tych którzy nie pasowali do swojego społeczeństwa i wyruszyli na poszukiwania własnego miejsca. Cenimy sobie prywatność i nikt nikogo nie potępia z pochopnych powodów, takich jak na przykład przynależność rasowa. Obywatele innych państw mówią, że jesteśmy barbarzyńcami, bo nasz kraj został zjednoczony jedynie jedno pokolenie temu i nie mamy wspólnej, wielowiekowej historii i tradycji. Jednak to nie znaczy, że nie mamy własnej tożsamości i zwyczajów, ale nie przejmujemy się konwenansami i jesteśmy otwarci na rozwój. Dlatego też wolałbym byś nie zwracał się do mnie per ‘wasza wysokość’, ponieważ nie jestem królem.” władca dokończył monolog 

„Więc, jak powinienem się to ciebie zwracać, Panie?” zapytał niezręcznie Lance. 

„Nazywam się Keith” oznajmił jakby to było odpowiedzią na pytanie, chociaż nie tego oczekiwał Altean. 

„Mam na imię Lance” odpowiedział mu i ukłonił się tak jak go nauczono, ponieważ uznał, że w tej sytuacji też powinien się przedstawić. 

„Wiem” skwitował krótko Galra, co zdenerwowało lekko Lance’a. 

„Wiec zapewne wiecie też, że nie zostałem wychowany w zamku” powiedział bojąc się, że jego narzeczony nie zaakceptuję jego mieszanego pochodzenia. 

„Tak, wiem” Keith westchnął lekko. „Tu w Marmorze nie przejmujemy się takimi rzeczami. O wartości człowieka nie świadczy urodzenie, ale jego siła, intelekt i umiejętności. I tymi atutami trzeba sobie zasłużyć na swoją pozycję. W ten sposób wybieramy nawet władzę.” To zaciekawiło Lanca, ale nie odważył się przerywać, żeby zapytać o szczegóły “Więc to, że zostałeś wychowany na wsi i nie stroniłeś od ciężkiej pracy stawia cię nawet na wyższej pozycji niż rozpieszczone, bogate panienki, które nie potrafią nawet się same ubrać” Ton Keith’a powoli zaczął działać Lance’owi na nerwy. Mimo to starał się zachować spokój i słuchał dalej „Umiejętności jakie w ten sposób zdobyłeś są twoimi zaletami i nie powinieneś się tego wstydzić. Zastanawia mnie jedynie, dlaczego przysłano właśnie Ciebie. Na początku mówiono mi o dziewczynie.” 

„Owszem. Pierwsze plany zakładały, że to moja siostra zostanie waszą żoną…” powiedział Lance i znowu zaczął panikować, gdy zobaczył pytający wzrok Galra. „…ale wynikły pewne okoliczności” dokończył mając nadzieje, że to wystarczy. 

„Jakie okoliczności?” Keith zmrużył oczy zaciekawiony. ‘Quiznak.’ Pomyślał Lance ‘I co teraz mam zrobić? Powiedzieć, że nie zgodziłem się puścić siostry do kraju barbarzyńców i morderców?’ 

„Wyraziłem chęć by ją zastąpić, a wuj Alfor uznał, że będę lepszym kandydatem” Altean starał się brzmieć pewnie i przekonująco. 

„Dlaczego?” Padło kolejne pytanie, które w połączeniu z chytrym uśmiechem Keith’a wyprowadziło Lance’a z równowagi. Dupek specjalnie drąży temat, żeby patrzeć, jak Altean męczy się, żeby wybrnąć z tego dyplomatycznie. 

„Wiem, że za pewne wolelibyście piękną pannę, ale to ja zostałem wybrany, a wy się na to zgodziliście i wolałbym żebyście nie interesowali się tak moją siostrą” odpowiedział ostro przeszywając rozmówce spojrzeniem. 

„Po prostu zaciekawił mnie fakt, że masz siostrę” ciągnął Galra ewidentnie celowo drażniąc Lanca. 

„Proszę o wybaczenie, ale to ja jestem waszym narzeczonym i innego nie dostaniecie” syknął Lance chcąc skończyć temat Allury. „Myślałem, że wuj Alfor wyraził się co do tego jasno w swoim liście” Król obiecywał, że jeśli jemu coś się stanie nie będzie już nikogo wysyłał do Marmory, a Lance postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, by Alfor nie musiał wybierać pomiędzy sojuszem a dotrzymaniem tej obietnicy. ‘Ha! Nie myśl, że tak łatwo dam się podejść’ pomyślał obserwując reakcje Galra. 

Twarz Keitha momentalnie pociemniała i po krótkiej chwili westchnął lekko. 

„Skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie... Na pewno wśród ludzi krąży wiele pogłosek na temat śmierci moich poprzednich żon. Jako mój narzeczony zasługujesz, żeby poznać prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń…” powiedział ciężkim głosem. 

„Nie ma takiej potrzeby” przerwał mu Lance, co zszokowało jego przyszłego męża. „Znam prawdziwą wersję” 

„Tak?” zapytał zmieszany Keith. 

„Tak” odparł Lance z pewnością „Nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że moje biedne kuzynki umarły na ciężką chorobę. Tak mówił wuj Alfor i nie potrzebuje innej wersji wydarzeń.” Tak zadecydował wcześniej. Weźmie przykład z króla. Będzie wierzył w oficjalną wersje i nie będzie za nic obwiniał narzeczonego. 

„Nie chcesz znać żadnych szczegółów?” zdziwił się Keith. 

„Musicie coś wiedzieć o nas Alteanach” mówił Lance stanowczo, ale już bez złości, za to z zadowoleniem, że może odwdzięczyć się za wcześniejsze wywody władcy. „Rodzina jest dla nas bardzo ważna i chodź nie miałem okazji poznać moich kuzynek to nadal były one moją rodziną. Tą wersje wydarzeń jestem w stanie zaakceptować. I nie mógłbym słuchać o złych rzeczach, które je spotkały, ani o cierpieniu jakie musiała sprowadzić na nie choroba, która je zabiła. Niech spoczywają w spokoju” Lance opuścił głowę na znak hołdu dla poległych. 

Przez chwile mina Keith’a była ciężka do odgadnięcia, ale zaraz pokręcił głową i znów uśmiechnął się chytrze. 

„Jesteś zupełnie do nich niepodobny. Żadna z nich by się tak nie zachowała” Lance nie wiedział co myśleć o tych słowach, ale poczuł się trochę urażony. 

„Chciałbym także prosić, żebyście mnie nie porównywali do swoich poprzednich żon. To nie jest zbyt uprzejme.” Powiedział już z udawaną pewności siebie. „I jeśli nie macie do mnie więcej pytań chciałbym odpocząć po podróży” 

„Naturalnie” odpowiedział Keith ukrywając lekkie rozbawienie „Służący odprowadzą cię do twojej komnaty.” Lance ukłonił się najlepiej jak potrafił i odszedł sztywno czując na sobie wzrok Keith’a. Gdy drzwi sali tronowej zaklęły się za nim, westchnął ciężko i poczuł się niesamowicie zmęczony. 

‘Więc to jest mój narzeczony?’ pomyślał. Miał co do tego mieszane uczucia. Władca Marmory był zupełnie inny niż Lance. Ponury, tajemniczy i onieśmielający i chociaż nie odbiegał bardzo od tego czego spodziewał się Altean, nadal zdołał go bardzo zaskoczyć. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia czy będzie w stanie się z nim dogadać. Szczególnie, że ich pierwsze spotkanie nie przebiegło zbyt pomyślnie. 

‘Przynajmniej się nie potknąłem’ pomyślał pocieszająco przeżywając wszystkie niepotrzebne rzeczy, które powiedział w czasie tej rozmowy. Po czym ruszył za służącym do komnaty, która od dziś miała być jego domem. 

Keith odprowadził narzeczonego wzrokiem. Po czym oparł się wygodniej i zaśmiał lekko. 

„To było interesujące. Nie sadzisz, Shiro?” zawołał odchylając głowę lekko do tyłu. Z za kurtyny za tronem wyłonił się postawny rycerz z blizną na twarzy. 

„Z pewnością” Odpowiedział mu i uśmiechnął się znacząco podchodząc bliżej. 

„Broni swoich jak lwica” powiedział ze śmiechem Keith po czym spuścił głowę i ukrył twarz za zasłoną włosów. „Shiro, myślisz, że on mnie nienawidzi?” zapytał. 

„Nie wyglądało na to” odpowiedział rycerz. 

„…a wyglądało jakby się mnie bał?” 

„Zdecydowanie nie” słysząc to Keith znów się zaśmiał.


	4. Język

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale pojawia się Pidge. Używam wobec niej rodzaju męskiego, ponieważ tak jak w oryginale udaje, że jest chłopakiem. Ma ku temu swoje powody i tak będzie dopóki się nie wyjaśnią.  
> Moja dzielna córeczka walczy we własnej wojnie i nic jej nie powstrzyma ;)

Surowe mury i ciemne korytarze Marmory były trochę przytłaczające, ale dało się do nich przyzwyczaić. Lance’owi spodobała się swoboda w poruszaniu po nich jaką dostał. Nikt nic mu nie nakazywał ani nie zakazywał, a to była przyjemna odmiana. Wkrótce jednak okazało się nie ma tu też zbyt wiele rozrywek dla alteańskiego księcia. Głównymi jego zajęciami było wylegiwanie się w swojej komnacie lub bezcelowe szwendanie się po pałacu. Szukając innych sposobów na zabicie czasu Lance zainteresował się mieszkańcami Marmory. 

Już od pierwszej chwili zaskoczyła go ogromna liczba strażników. Wszędzie byli żołnierze. Po dwóch przy każdych drzwiach, cogodzinne patrole na każdym przejściu i jego straż przyboczna łażąca za nim krok w krok. To wszystko wydawało się być sporą przesadą, ale w końcu to Marmora. Widocznie duży nacisk na bezpieczeństwo był dla nich naturalny. 

Lance szybko odkrył, że nie uda mu się nawiązać dłuższych rozmów ze strażnikami. Na każde pytanie odpowiadali lakonicznie i nie dawali się wciągnąć w żadne dyskusje. Do tego wielu z nich była Galra, co trochę powstrzymywało zapędy księcia. 

Później zauważył, że podobna powściągliwość jest cechą praktycznie wszystkich Marmorian. Niewiele osób interesowało się tym co robi. Służący, oczywiście, chętnie zapewniali mu wszelkie wygody, ale wracali do innych zajęć, gdy tylko odnosili wrażanie, że książę nie potrzebuje nic konkretnego. Dziewczęta całkowicie ignorowały jego flirt, a swojego narzeczonego spotykał tylko podczas posiłków i to jedynie wtedy, gdy Keith miał na to czas. Galra też nie był zbyt chętnym rozmówcą. Dodatkowo atmosfera między nimi była raczej niezręczna i Lanc’owi ciężko było się z tym oswoić. 

Tak więc z braku innych zajęć Lance zwiedzał zamek. Szedł właśnie jednym z wielu takich samych korytarzy, gdy zobaczył przed sobą grupkę uczonych. ‘Co to za rasa?’ zastanowił się ‘Za pewne Olkari’. To był lud znany ze swojej wielkiej mądrości i talentu technologicznego tak wielkiego, że graniczył z magią. Byli też dość charakterystyczni z wyglądu. Mieli zielonkawą lub brązowawą skórę i lekko podłużne, spiczaste na czubku głowy z wyrostkami podobnymi do czułków. 

Jednak jedna postać z grupy nie pasowała do tego opisu. Na końcu szeregu szedł niski dzieciak w dużych okularach. Wyglądem przypominał trochę Alteana, ale miał dziwne uszy i oczy, a na jego policzkach brakowało alteańskich znaków. 

Lance z zaciekawieniem obserwował jak uczeni po kolei kłaniają się mu i znikają w otwartych drzwiach pobliskiej komnaty. 

“Hej! Zaczekaj.” krzyknął, gdy mała postać miała wejść za nimi do środka. Dzieciak zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Lance’a z wyraźnym zażenowaniem. 

“Jesteś uczonym?” zapytał Altean podchodząc bliżej. 

“Uczniem” odpowiedział krótko chłopiec. 

“Powiedz mi do jakiej rasy należysz?” Lance z zaciekawieniem badał go od stóp do głów, na co dzieciak skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. 

“A nie słyszałeś, że to nie grzeczne tak pytać obce osoby do jakiej należą rasy?” oburzył się “Może byś najpierw zapytał o moje imię?” 

Lance zmieszał się słysząc taką wrogość. 

“Przepraszam, więc jak się nazywasz?” poprawił się niechętnie. 

“Pidge” skwitował krótko uczeń. 

“Ciekawe imię. Ja jestem Lance” 

“Wiem” książę zmarszczył czoło. Gdzieś już słyszał taką odpowiedź. 

“Więc, do jakiej rasy należysz?” powtórzył pytanie. 

Mikrus przewrócił oczami. 

“Jestem człowiekiem” odparł poirytowany. 

“Człowiekiem? Takim bezrasowym?” zdziwił się Lance. 

“Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to obraźliwe określenie?” Pigde uniósł jedną brew nie ukrywając swojej niechęci. 

“Nie, nie wiedziałem” Altean po raz kolejny się zmieszał. W jego wiosce wszyscy tak mówili. Parę razy słyszał o bezrasowych, choć nigdy żadnego nie wdział. W tej części świata byli raczej rzadkością. 

“Wiec lepiej nie mów tak przy władcy Marmory. Jego osobisty strażnik jest człowiekiem. On sam z resztą też. W połowie.” ostrzegł uczeń. 

“Naprawdę?!” Lance, aż krzyknął z zaskoczenia. 

“Co ty? Na głowę upadłeś czy od urodzenia jesteś taki głupi? Nie wiesz nawet za kogo wychodzisz?” spytał obraźliwie Pidge. 

“A niby skąd mam wiedzieć takie rzeczy?” oburzył się książę “Nikt mi nie powiedział. A jak mam rozpoznawać inne rasy, skoro do niedawna widziałem tylko Altean” wytłumaczył się patrząc na niego naburmuszony. 

“Ta, widać. Twoja ignorancja wręcz z ciebie wypływa i ochlapuje wszystko w około” Pidge mlasnął językiem i spojrzał na niego krytycznie. “Chyba dostałem nią w oko” dodał teatralnie przecierając twarz. 

“Hej!” zbulwersował się Lance. Do tej pory nie przeszkadzało mu nieuprzejme zachowanie rozmówcy. Było wręcz odświerzające po tym jak wszyscy nagle zaczęli się do niego zwracać z nadmiernym szacunkiem, do którego nie był ani trochę przyzwyczajony. Po za tym sam też nie grzeszył kulturą w tej rozmowie, ale to zachodziło za daleko. Już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Pidge tylko rzucił mu szyderczy uśmiech i machnął ręką znikając za drzwiami. 

Może takie grubiaństwo było cechą wszystkich przedstawicieli jej rasy. Lance od razu pomysł o swoim narzeczonym. ‘Człowiek, tak? Więc to było to drugie pół’. 

Lance postanowił zapomnieć o tym niezbyt przyjemnym spotkaniu. Cóż przynajmniej ten epizod rozwiał na chwile nudę. Jednak ta szybko powróciła i nie dawała Alteanowi spokoju. Długo myślał nad jakimś interesującym zajęciem dostępnym w zamku aż w końcu wpadł na pewien pomysł. Tego dnia, gdy zasiadł do stołu z narzeczonym postanowił w końcu przerwać panującą między nimi, niezręczną ciszę. 

„Zastanawiam się czy jest tu jakiś plac treningowy.” odezwał się niepewnie. 

„Plac treningowy?” zdziwił się Keith zatrzymując widelec w połowie drogi do ust. 

„Tak. Takie miejsce, gdzie można poćwiczyć walkę mieczem lub strzelanie z łuku. Nie macie tu nic takiego?” 

„Owszem, mamy” odpowiedział zmieszany Galra. „Nie rozumiem tylko po co ci ta wiedza” 

„…bo chciałbym potrenować.” odpowiedział nerwowo książę „…i tak się nudzę całymi dniami.” 

„Ty umiesz walczyć?” Keith uniósł z niedowierzaniem brew. 

„Zapomniałeś Panie, że nie jestem kobietą? Do tego wychowałem się na wsi i często chodziłem na polowania z ojcem” ciągnął Lance coraz bardziej się denerwując lekceważącym tonem przyszłego męża. 

„Zadziwiające, więc umiesz też polować?” spytał ponownie Galra tym razem widocznie drocząc się z Alteanem „Byłeś kiedyś na kilkudniowych polowaniach?” 

„Tak. Żeby dorwać porządną zwierzynę często trzeba tropić ją wiele dni” odpowiedział jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie, a Keith popatrzył na niego z nieodgadnioną miną. 

„No tak, ale jestem w szoku, że ktoś brał cię ze sobą.” powiedział po chwili uśmiechając się zadziornie. 

„Czemu to takie dziwne? Jestem znakomitym strzelcem!” Oburzył się Lance „Mogę to udowodnić w każdej chwili. Założę się, że pobiłbym w tym nawet ciebie, Panie.” 

„Naprawdę?” zaśmiał się Keith, a to wkurzyło Lance’a nie na żarty. 

„Chcesz się przekonać? Możemy od razu się zmierzyć. Gdzie ten plac treningowy? Zaraz będziesz mnie przepraszał” Ten zapał jeszcze bardziej rozbawił Keith’a. 

„Może innym razem. Mam dużo pracy” powiedział Galra i uśmiechając się wstał od stołu. „Pomyślę nad twoją prośbą. Jednak na razie wolałbym żebyś nie zapuszczał się sam w tamte rejony zamku. Jest tam wielu żołnierzy i niektórzy mogli by uznać za niewłaściwe to, że mój przyszły małżonek przebywa w ich towarzystwie. Do zobaczenia przy kolacji” dodał posyłając mu jeszcze jeden chytry uśmiech i wyszedł. Złość Lance’a zastąpiło zażenowanie. Znów dał się ponieść i powiedział tyle niestosownych rzeczy. Wuj Alfor nie byłby zadowolony. 

Gdy znów usiedli razem do posiłku Lance był zdeterminowany, żeby zachować spokój i panować nad językiem. Cały czas dyplomatycznie odpowiadał na zaczepki narzeczonego lub milczał. Gdy zjedli kolacje, służący wnieśli tace z owocami w ramach deseru. Lance spojrzał na nie z podziwem. Większość z tych rarytasów widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zawahał się nie wiedząc który wybrać. Keith zaśmiał się lekko i zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. Galra podniósł znacząco mały zielony owoc podobny do winogrona i włożył go do ust. Lance niepewnie zrobił to samo. Gdy przegryzł gładką skórkę jego usta wypełnił najbardziej cierpki smak jak kiedykolwiek czuł. Był tak mocny, że szczypał i podrażniał jego podniebienie. Lance krztusząc się wypluł owoc w serwetkę i wytarł nią język. Jednak nadal nie mógł pozbyć się ohydnego smaku. Chwycił szklankę i jednym haustem wypił całą jej zawartość. Po czym z brzękiem odstawił ją na blat i westchnął z ulgą. 

„Co ty mi dałeś?!” krzyknął z pretensją do narzeczonego. 

„Ja ci nic nie dawałem” odpowiedział Keith udając powagę, ale ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. Lance poczerwieniał z wściekłości i złapał z tacy owoc podobny do tego, który zjadł przed chwilą i z całej siły rzucił nim w twarz przyszłego męża. Galra bez trudu go złapał i uśmiechając się chytrze wrzucił go do ust po czym przeżuł ostentacyjnie. 

„To niezwykle ciekawe, że Alteanie mają trochę inny smak niż Galra.” zaśmiał się Keith „...ale jeszcze bardziej zadziwiająca jest twoja reakcja. Żadna z moich poprzednich żon nie zachowałaby się w ten sposób” 

Lance spojrzał na niego morderczym spojrzeniem i walczył z ogromną chęcią wystawienia języka w stronę nadal śmiejącego się narzeczonego albo rzucenia mu jakiegoś obraźliwego komentarza. 

Wtedy do sali wszedł sługa i odchrząknął znacząco, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. 

„Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale przyniosłem list” powiedział. 

„Kolejny?” westchnął Keith ze zrezygnowaniem „Dobrze, daj go tutaj” 

„Och, ale list jest zaadresowany do księcia Lance’a z Altei” służący lekko się zmieszał. 

Lance aż poskoczył ze zdziwienia. Wypełniła go wielka ekscytacja, gdy usłyszał, że list jest do niego. Niecierpliwie wyciągnął rękę i złapał kopertę. Natychmiast rozpoznał pismo swojej siostry i na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Bardzo tęsknił za domem i swoją rodziną. Niezmiernie ucieszyła go wiadomość z ojczyzny. Nie mogąc doczekać się aż ją przeczyta, wstał i pośpiesznie pożegnał się z Kieth’em prawie na niego nie patrząc, po czym niemal wybiegł z sali kierując się do swojej komnaty. Nie wiedział, że jego przyszły małżonek przygląda mu się z dziwnym, niemal zazdrosnym wyrazem twarzy. 

W swoim liście Allura opowiadała o wszystkim co działo się w Altei. O tym jak śmieszne plotki pojawiły się w wiosce, gdy Lance wyjechał i jakie musiały się pojawić, gdy zniknęły też i one. Ponieważ wkrótce po tym jego siostra i matka zdecydowały przenieść na zamek, by mieć z nim lepszy kontakt. Tam Allura została mianowana księżniczką i od razu wszyscy ją pokochali. ‘To było do przewidzenia’ zaśmiał się w duchu Lance. 

Czytał dalej i natrafił też na złe nowiny. Jego rodzina niestety nie mogła się pojawić na ślubie. Sytuacja w Altei nadal była niepewna i król nie mógł wysłać wyprawy do Marmory. Przynajmniej do czasu aż sojusz nie zostanie ponownie przypieczętowany. Siostra bardzo go przepraszała i obiecywała, że odwiedzi go niedługo po zaślubinach, a jeszcze wcześniej wyśle mu prezent, ale to nie pocieszało Lance’a. Z ciężkim westchnięciem odłożył list na bok. Bardzo denerwował się na myśl o ślubie i do tej pory jedynie fakt, że dzięki tej uroczystości będzie mógł spotkać się z rodziną podnosił go na duchu. Teraz nie mógł już na to liczyć. Aż zadrżał ze zdenerwowania, gdy pomyślał, że na uroczystości zaślubin nie będzie Allury, która doda mu odwagi i podniesie na duchu. 

Zrezygnowany rzucił się na łóżko i westchnął głośno. Tej nocy zmartwienia długo nie dawały mu zasnąć.


	5. Prezent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brakowało jeszcze tylko Hunka.  
> No to już nie brakuje :D  
> P. S. W pierwszym rozdziale też dodałam ilustracje.

Następne dni jeszcze bardziej przytłoczyły Lance’a. Jak na złość właśnie w tym momencie przygotowania do ślubu ruszyły pełną parą. Altean już wcześniej je zauważał, ale teraz nagle zaczęły dotyczyć bezpośrednio jego. Do ceremonii pozostały tylko trzy tygodnie i wszystko musiało zostać dopięte na ostatni guzik. Krawcowe codziennie robiły przymiarki jego stroju, a służący bez przerwy pytali go o alteańskie zwyczaje ślubne, dekoracje i inne pierdoły. Jeszcze kilka dni temu Lance narzekał, że nikt z nim nie rozmawia, a teraz wolałby od nich wszystkich uciec.

“Proszę o uwagę, książę” powiedziała krawcowa prezentując mu delikatne koronkowe tkaniny. “Który tren najbardziej się podoba waszej wysokości?”

Lance spojrzał na materiały. Wszystkie były piękne i w ogóle, ale chłopak nie miał nastroju na takie rzeczy. Zmarszczył tylko brwi.

“Jeśli wolno mi coś doradzić, to ten najlepiej pasowałby do pańskiej szaty ślubnej.” kontynuowała kobieta wskazując na jeden z welonów. “Jednak nie musimy podejmować decyzji dzisiaj, jeśli książę nie jest na to gotowy.” wtrąciła po chwili odczytując jego zły nastrój.

“Tak.” odpowiedział szybko widząc w tym swoją drogę ucieczki. “Chciałby się nad tym jeszcze zastanowić” dorzucił dyplomatycznie.

“Jak sobie książę życzy. Każdy z tych welonów jest gotowy, więc nie trzeba się śpieszyć z decyzją. Jednak byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby nie zwlekał z nią książę do ostatniej chwil.” krawcowa ukłoniła się lekko i zaczęła nieśpiesznie zbierać tkaniny. “Jeśli książę ma teraz czas, przygotowaliśmy też kilka kompletów biżuterii do wyboru.” dodała, a Lance ledwo powstrzymał jęknięcie. ‘Biżuteria?! I co jeszcze?’ pomyślał z zażenowaniem. ‘Kiedy to się skończy?’ Nie chciał jednak być niegrzeczny. Szczególnie wobec kogoś kto odnosi się do niego z taką uprzejmością. Nawet jeśli te wszystkie zwroty grzecznościowe zaczynały mu już działać na nerwy. Już rozumiał czemu Keith tak się wzbrania przed wszelkimi tytułami.

Zadziwiało go jak dobrze wychowanym ludem okazali się Marmorianie, biorąc pod uwagę, że reszta świata miała ich za dzikusów. Lance nie spotkał tutaj żadnej nieuprzejmej osoby. ‘No może jedną’ pomyślał wspominając małego gremlina w okularach. ‘...albo dwie’ dodał w myślach odtwarzając rozmowy z narzeczonym.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł posłaniec. Ukłonił się nisko i podszedł do księcia.

“Proszę o wybaczenie, że przeszkadzam, ale właśnie przybyła przesyłka z Altei” powiedział.

Lance prawie podskoczył, gdy to usłyszał, a jego nastrój diametralnie się poprawił. To zapewne były obiecany przez Allurę prezent.

“Przykro mi, ale wygląda na to, że nie będę miał teraz czasu na dalsze przymiarki” powiedział do krawcowej wstając i próbując ukryć jaką mu to sprawia radość. “Poprowadź” rzucił w stronę posłańca i odszedł pośpiesznie nie czekając na słowa protestu.

Gdy wyszedł na pałacowy plac na chwile oślepiło go słońce, ale ruszył niepewnie w stronę powozu stojącego na środku. Dopiero wtedy zauważył dużą postać stojącą przy nim i od razu rozpoznał te bursztynowe oczy z topazowymi źrenicami oraz pasujące do nich alteańskie znaki w kolorze słońca kontrastujące z ciemną skórą konkretnie zbudowanego przybysza.

“Hunk!” krzyknął rozradowany Lance i rzucił mu się na szyję.

“Niespodzianka!” zaśmiał się przyjaciel.

“Na święte kryształy, kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatni raz? Cztery lata temu?” zaklął Lance odsuwając się od niego, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć “Schudłeś?” dodał dźgając przyjaźnie wielkoluda w brzuch.

“Raczej przeciwnie” Hunk poklepał się po żołądku.

Obaj zaśmiali się głośno. Lance nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Hunk był jego przyjacielem od dziecka. Praktycznie jedyną osobą w rodzinnej wiosce, która go rozumiała. (Nie licząc siostry.) Jednak, gdy mieli po szesnaście lat rodzice Hunka wysłali go do szkoły inżynierskiej w Altenie. Od tamtej pory chłopcy się nie widzieli.

“Co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz?” zapytał książę dalej niedowierzając.

“Według planu twojej siostry przybyłem tu jako twój strażnik, doradca, powiernik czy co tam innego wymyśliła” powiedział Hunk machając ręką.

“Czyli zostaniesz tu na dłużej?” ucieszył się Lance.

“Tak, to część twojego prezentu ślubnego. Wszystkiego najlepszego.” powiedział przyjaciel kłaniając się przesadnie i uśmiechając. “Reszta jest w powozie” dodał wskazując kciukiem za siebie.

Książe wychylił się z zaciekawieniem i zobaczył duży ozdobny kufer.

“Co to za zamieszanie?” Lance aż podskoczył słysząc nagle za sobą głos narzeczonego. Odwrócił się napięcie i zobaczył jego posępną twarz.

“To...” zaczął niepewnie.

“To prezent dla młodej pary od książęcej siostry i matki.” wyjaśnił Hunk kłaniając się Keith’owi.

“Ach tak” powiedział Galra przyglądając się podejrzliwie przybyszowi. “Za chwile będzie kolacja, a po tak długiej podróży posłaniec i woźnica muszą być zmęczeni. Słudzy zaprowadzą was do kuchni i zabiorą przesyłkę”

“Hunk nie jest posłańcem” powiedział szybko Lance i zawachał się. “To mój e... strażnik-doradca-powiernik” Keith spojrzał na niego i uniósł jedną brew.

“Nie może zjeść z nami?” poprosił książę.

“Nie sądzę, żeby to było odpowiednie” rzucił beznamiętnie Galra. “...ale skoro ma zostać każę przygotować dla niego komnatę.”

“A, tak. Racja.” zmieszał się Lance i spojrzał przepraszająco w stronę przyjaciela “To może moglibyśmy otworzyć prezent przed kolacją?” zwrócił kolejną prośbę w stronę przyszłego małżonka.

“Ja też?” zdziwił się Keith, a jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał.

“Cóż, podejrzewam, że najprawdopodobniej nie będzie tam nic co cię zainteresuje, panie, ale prezent jest przeznaczony dla nas obu”

“Dobrze. Niech go wniosą go do sali jadalnej” powiedział Galra i odwrócił się kiwając głową Hunkowi na odchodne.

“Przepraszam, spotkamy się później” rzucił pospiesznie książę do przyjaciela i ruszył za narzeczonym.

Chwile później Lance stanął przy swoim krześle w sali jadalnej, a służący ustawili przed nim piękny kufer od Allury. Lance popatrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rzucił niepewne spojrzenie Keithowi, który usiadł już na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu po drugiej stronie stołu. Narzeczony kiwnął głową zachęcająco, ale nie wyglądał na zbyt zainteresowanego.

Lance odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę prezentu i już nie wstrzymywał buzującej w nim ciekawości. Odblokował zatrzaski i otworzył wieko. W środku kryło się kilka pakunków różnej wielkości, a każdy z nich najprawdopodobniej skrywał własny, niepowtarzalny skarb. Lance nie mógł się doczekać, żeby obejrzeć je wszystkie. Tylko jak wybrać od którego zacząć?

Altean rozejrzał się niezdecydowany i wtedy jego uwagę przykuło spore zawiniątko emanujące bladym niebieskawym światłem. Wziął je powoli do ręki i odwinął materiał. Jego oczom ukazały się piękne kryształy wyrastające z kamiennej podstawy. Były przezroczyste i emanowały delikatnym błękitnym światłem, które miękko oświetlało zatopione w środku cudowne polne kwiaty. To wyglądało jak maleńka fosforyzująca łąka ukryta w fasetkowej, przejrzystej tafli.

“Jakie to piękne.” powiedział z podziwem Lance nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od prezentu. “Te różowy kwiat z trzema dużymi płatkami to juniber. Wszyscy Alteanie go uwielbiają. Razem z Allurą zawsze pletliśmy wianki z tych roślin na Letni Festiwal Owoców. Dawaliśmy je dzieciom albo puszczaliśmy jak łódki na rzece i słuchaliśmy, jak starsi opowiadają legendy o tych kwiatach.” Lance paplał z przejęciem zachwycony prezentem. Jego serce ścisnęło się z ekscytacji. To było jak jego własny kawałek domu, który mógł mieć przy sobie nawet tu, w Marmorze. “Kryształy fluorescencyjne też są symbolem Altei. Mamy kilka złóż przy południowej granicy. Może nie tak duże jak Balmera, ale chyba każdy wie, że utalentowany Altean potrafi czynić cuda z kryształem. Wykorzystuje się je jako źródło energii w naszej technologii i alchemii. Do tego w całym kraju można kupić przepiękną biżuterie, ozdoby lub przedmioty codziennego użytku wykonane z kryształu. Na przykład takie dzieła sztuki jak to. Piękne prawda?” zakończył wywód pytaniem do przyszłego małżonka.

“Tak” odpowiedział mu Keith wyraźnie zaskoczony entuzjastycznym zachowaniem księcia. Galra cały czas mu się przygadał, bardziej zaciekawiony jego reakcjami niż samym prezentem.

Lance nawet tego nie zauważył. Nie odrywał wzroku od kryształu. Z niemal nabożną ostrożnością odłożył go na stół i podziwiał jeszcze przez chwile zanim znowu odwrócił się do skrzyni ze skarbami. Od razu kolejny pakunek przykuł jego uwagę i znów nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

“Czy to łuk?!” krzyknął ze zdumienia i wyciągnął piękny, biały kabłąk niecierpliwie wyplątując go z zabezpieczającego materiału. Musiał zostać wykonany z kłów albo rogów jakiegoś dużego zwierzęcia. Ramiona był rzeźbione i wyprofilowane w delikatny, ale piękny wzór, a uchwyt i oba gryfy wzmacniał srebrzysty metal.

Do jednego końca przywiązany był skórzany woreczek na cięciwę, więc Lance pośpiesznie ją wydobył i sprawnymi ruchami rozpiął pomiędzy ramionami łuku. Po chwili już stał trzymając broń na odległość wyciągniętej ręki, drugą naciągał żyłkę aż do policzka. Mierząc w wyimaginowany cel odruchowo przyjął idealnie wyprostowaną postawę i przymrużył oczy w skupieniu. Wciągnął powietrze nosem napełniając całe płuca, a gdy je wypuścił pozwolił, żeby cięciwa też miękko wysunęła się z jego palców.

“Teraz to już musisz mi pokazać ten plac treningowy” zaśmiał się Lance odwracając się do Kietha. Narzeczony patrzył na niego wyraźnie zdumiony, co zbiło Alteana z tropu. ‘Może nie powinienem tego robić’ pomyślał i odwrócił wzrok z zawstydzeniem. Jednak zaraz znowu zapomniał o całym świecie, gdy zobaczył kryjacy się w kufrze ciemnoniebieski kołczan z zestawem cudownych strzał. Każda miała kryształowy grot i biało-niebieskie brzechwy. Uniósł je i obejrzał niemal podskakując w zachwycie.

“Mogę zobaczyć?” zapytał Keith sprowadzając Lance’a na ziemie. Altean niepewnie podał mu broń i kołczan i przyglądał się mu badawczo. Zastanawiał się czy jego zachowanie nie zdenerwowało władcy, ale nie zauważył żadnej dezaprobaty, tylko tajemniczy uśmiech.

“To zdecydowanie piękna i solidna robota” ocenił po chwili Galra i oddając prezent. Lance patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwile, ale to był jedyny komentarz jaki uzyskał. Keith tylko usiał wygodniej i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco jak widz spodziewający się kontynuacji spektaklu.

Lance nie wiedział, jak to interpretować, więc zmarszczył czoło i niepewnie się odwrócił.

Dopiero teraz zauważył przyczepiony do wieka skrzyni list.

“O! Nie widziałem go wcześniej” zaśmiał się niezręcznie, gdy wziął kopertę. “Jest też do ciebie” Keith uniósł lekko jedną brew i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Lance zrozumiał, że powinien przeczytać wiadomość na głos.

“Bracie, tym razem list zaadresowany jest za równo do ciebie jak i do twojego przyszłego małżonka, którego chciałam serdecznie pozdrowić. Żałuje, że nie możemy się poznać przed ślubem, ale mam nadzieje, że to nadrobimy w swoim czasie.” Wypowiedział na głos pierwsze zdania rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia na drugą stronę stołu. “Chciałabym życzyć szczęścia wam obojgu, a na dowód tego przesyłam wam ten podarunek.”

“Pierwszą jego częścią jest ta cudowna kryształowa lampa. Liczę, że rozświetli waszą przyszłość i będzie przypominała dom memu bratu, aby nigdy o nas nie zapomniał. Jeśli szanowny narzeczony będzie zainteresowany, ten mały drobiazg może przybliżyć mu trochę naszą ojczyznę.”

“Każdemu z was podarowałam też kunsztowną broń, abyście zawsze byli silni i walczyli razem z przeciwnościami losu, ale nie ze sobą nawzajem. Mam nadziej, że tak właśnie będzie.”

“Łuk i strzały są oczywiście dla Lanca, ponieważ wiem, że będzie umiał się nimi dobrze posłużyć. Dla czcigodnego władcy Marmory przeznaczyłam miecz jako broń godną przywódcy” Lance przerwał i spojrzał najpierw na zaciekawionego Keitha, a później na zawartość skrzyni. Rzeczywiście było tam koleinę zawiniątko, które kształtem pasowało do wspomnianego miecza, więc Lance wyciągnął je i rozpakował. Miecz ukrywał się w pięknej, skórzanej pochwie.

“To chyba dla ciebie” powiedział i podał go Keith’owi przez stół. Władca wstał i wysunął ostrze z futerału. Było proste i eleganckie. Klinga była długa i wąska, rozszerzała się lekko przy nasadzie, a po środku zdobiły ją delikatne żłobienia. Rękojeść była prosta, opleciona wybielonymi rzemieniami, a głownie zdobił czerwony kryształ.

Keith przyjrzał się ostrzu z zadowoleniem. “Piękny prezent” powiedział po chwili chowając miecz do pochwy i kiwając na znak wdzięczności.

Lance odchrząknął i czytał dalej:

“...Reszta mojego prezentu to drobiazgi, które wrzuciłam tam z nadzieją, że ułatwią Lance’owi aklimatyzacje w obcych stronach. Bracie, od ciebie zależy czym z tych rzeczy podzielisz się z małżonkiem.”

Lance znowu oderwał wzrok od kartki i spojrzał do kufra. Zostało w nim już tylko kilka drobnych przedmiotów, takich jak szczotka do włosów czy lusterko. Jak niby miał się tym dzielić z Keithem?

W rogu dostrzegł jeszcze niebieską tkaninę obwiązaną wstążką. Gdy wziął ją do rąk poczuł jak niesamowicie przyjemna jest w dotyku. Miękka, gładka i delikatna. Zaciekawiony rozłożył ją i uniósł. Okazało się, że to szlafrok. Był piękny, ale z jakiegoś powodu Lance’a zawstydził jego widok. Szybko zwinął materiał i wrzucił na miejsce. Po krótkiej chwili niezręcznej ciszy, Keith odchrząknął i zapytał:

“To już koniec listu?”

“Prawie.” odpowiedział szybko Lance i zaczął znowu czytać.

“Oczywiście nie mogę też zapomnieć o Hunku...” skrzywił się, nie chciał znowu poruszać tego tematu, ale nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak kontynuowanie czytania “Chciałam zapewnić, że to bardzo kompetentny i utalentowany chłopak. Mam nadzieje, że będzie służył pomocą i wsparciem, szczególnie mojemu bratu i doda mu otuchy w moim imieniu.”

“To już chyba wszystko o czym chciałam wspomnieć w moim liście. Jeszcze raz życzę wam szczęścia i z niecierpliwością czekam na nasze, miejmy nadzieje, rychłe spotkanie. Pozdrawiam, Allura”

“Hm... Czy to jakiś zwyczaj w Altei? Ten strażnik-doradca-powiernik?” zapytał Keith przerywając ciszę jaka zapadła po zakończeniu listu. Był w widocznie gorszym nastroju niż wcześniej.

“Co? Nie, nie wydaje mi się” powiedział zażenowany Lance. Czy ta jego gafa miała przylgnąć do Hunka jak jakiś przydomek? “Myślę, że moja siostra po prostu nie chciała, żebym czuł się osamotniony nie znają tu nikogo i będąc jedynym Alteanem.”

“Czyli okazywanie takiej zażyłości rodakom jest w Altei normą?” książę ledwo powstrzymał jęknięcie jak to usłyszał. To znaczy, że Keith widział, jak Lance przytula Hunka i mu się to nie spodobało.

“Cóż, na pewno nie w stosunku do wszystkich.” odpowiedział niepewnie.

“A w stosunku do kogo?” spytał znowu Galra i zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

“Do bliskich?” odpowiedział Lance pytająco i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

“Aha” skwitował Keith i zmierzył go kolejnym przenikliwym spojrzeniem “Robi się późno. myślę, że powinniśmy już zacząć kolacje” dodał chłodno po chwili.

Lance odetchnął z ulgą ciesząc się z zakończenia tego tematu, ale przez resztę wieczory towarzyszyła im ta pełna napięcia cisza.


	6. Strażnik

“No to opowiadaj!” krzyknęli jednocześnie Lance i Hunk. Od razu zaśmiali się głośno ze swojej zgodności. 

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie przy stoliku herbacianym w małym pomieszczeniu z kilkoma regałami na książki. Lance znalazł tą zapomnianą biblioteczkę podczas jednej ze swoich wycieczek po zamku i szybko okazało się, że to świetna kryjówka. Teraz chowali się tu przed służącymi dręczącymi księcia przygotowaniami do ślubu. 

Ostanie dwa dni, jakie minęły od przyjazdu Hunka, były tak pracowite, że chłopcy nie mieli nawet chwili, żeby spokojnie porozmawiać. Wreszcie udało im się ukraść z harmonogramu księcia trochę czasu na pogaduchy, a zebrało się parę tematów do omówienia. W końcu nie widzieli się cztery lata. 

“Ty pierwszy!” wypalili znowu razem, ale tym razem Lance był wyraźnie szybszy. 

“Wygrałem” krzyknął ucieszony i uśmiechnął się z przesadnym triumfem. 

“Dobra, co chcesz wiedzieć?” westchnął Hunk uznając swoją porażkę. 

“Jak to co? Chyba wiadomo, że wszystko.” powiedział Lance. “Zacznij od samego początku. Tak nagle wtedy wyjechałeś, że nie zdążyłem poznać szczegółów.” 

“Przepraszam, że tak wyszło.” powiedział Hunk i posmutniał “Po prostu, to była dla mnie bardzo duża szansa i nie mogłem jej zmarnować. Myślałem, że będę mógł cię odwiedzać, ale Altena jest zbyt daleko, a ja miałem bardzo dużo obowiązków.” 

“Daj spokój, Hunk. Nie przejmuj się tym.” Lance machną ręką jakby to była drobnostka. “Opowiedz mi lepiej jak to się stało.” 

“To wszystko sprawka moich rodziców. Stwierdzili, że mam zbyt duży talent, żeby go marnować.” 

“I mieli rację. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś znał się na technologii lepiej niż ty.” wtrącił Lance, a przyjaciel spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. 

“Dzięki.” odpowiedział “Później wyszło na jaw, że od dawna planowali wysłać mnie na szkolenie do Alteny, ale dostanie się do dobrej szkoły nie jest proste. Długo zbierali na to pieniądze i wysłali wiele listów do przyjaciela, który jest asystentem na przypałacowym campusie. To on wpisał mnie na listę oczekujących. Rodzice nic mi nie mówili, bo nie wiadomo było czy coś z tego będzie. Jak zwolniło się miejsce musiałem jak najszybciej tam jechać. Jakoś udało mi się zdać wstępne testy i zostałem uczniem. Na dłuższą metę komunikacją z domem okazała się bardzo trudna, więc moi rodzice też przenieśli się do stolicy. Swoją drogą to okazało się świetną decyzją. Teraz ich piekarnia jest jedną z najbardziej znanych w Altenie.” 

“To wspaniale!” ucieszył się Lance. “...a jak szkoła?” 

“Ogromna. Prawie tak wielka jak pałac. Mam strasznie dużo nauki i obowiązków, a egzaminy to piekło, ale w końcu tam szkoli się najlepszych inżynierów w kraju. I powiem ci, że to naprawdę niesamowite miejsce. Można się tam znaleźć wszystko czego chcesz. Jeśli wiesz, gdzie szukać. Dowiedziałem się tylu niesamowitych rzeczy.” opowiadał chłopak z przejęciem. Zawsze tak było jak mówił o nauce. Słuchając tego Lance uśmiechnął się szerzej. “Uczyłem się tam aż doszły mnie słychy, że mój przyjaciel został księciem i wyjechał do Marmory, wtedy odezwała się do mnie twoja siostra i też tutaj przyjechałem. Ot i cała historia” powiedział rozkładając nonszalancko ręce. “Wiec wychodzisz za mąż?” zapytał po chwili posyłając Lance’owi zadziorny uśmieszek i znacząco poruszając brwiami. 

“Ta, dziewczęta pewnie rozpaczają” odpowiedział Lance żartobliwie. 

“Bez wątpienia wszystkie w Altei płaczą, że ktoś usidlił ich loverboya.”odpowiedział Hunk “Ja na pewno będę płakał, brachu.” 

“Ty zawsze płaczesz na ślubach.” wypomniał mu Lance dokuczliwie i znowu się zaśmiali. 

“...ale tak na serio, Lance, pewnie jest ci ciężko.” powiedział Hunk poważniej a w jego oczach widać było zmartwienie. 

“Nie wiem, Hunk. Nie dzieje mi się tu żadna krzywda. Może trochę się nudzę” Książę skrzywił się lekko, ale widząc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie przyjaciela dodał “Mówię poważnie. Wszyscy są dla mnie mili i traktują mnie dobrze.” 

“I naprawdę nie chcesz o tym porozmawiać?” Hunk zmarszczył brwi. 

“To nie tak, że nie chce gadać. Ja po prostu sam nie wiem, co tym myślę.” Lance westchnął i mówił bardziej szczerze “Ta sytuacja wydaje mi się być tak nierealna, że nie mam pojęcia co mam zrobić, więc nie robię nic. Tak jest łatwiej. Udawać, że to sen i czekać aż się obudzę, i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Tylko jakoś nie mogę się obudzić.” zmarszczył brwi, a jego oczach widać było tęsknotę i niepewność. “...ale rzeczywistość nie chce czekać aż za nią nadążę. Coraz dobitniej daje o sobie znać, a ja nie mogę od niej wiecznie uciekać. Niedługo będę musiał się z nią zmierzyć.” powiedział patrząc w dół ‘...i to mnie przeraża, bo nie jestem gotowy.’ dodał w myślach. 

“Przykro mi, że musisz przez to przechodzić, Lance” Hunk zmartwił się jeszcze bardziej. 

“Niepotrzebnie” książę pokręcił głową i spojrzał na niego zdecydowanym wzrokiem “doskonale wiem, dlaczego tu jestem i nie żałuję tej decyzji. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby wysłali tu moją siostrę. Zrobiłem to, żeby ją chronić i to dodaje mi sił. Poradzę sobie. Muszę.” 

“Podziwiam cię, Lance. Nie wiem, czy ja bym tak potrafił. Wyjść za innego mężczyznę, w dodatku Galra.” wzdrygnął się Hunk 

“Hmm... To małżeństwo polityczne. To nie tak, że musimy być prawdziwą parą.” zastanowił się Lance “Myślę, że mogłem trafić dużo gorzej. On nie jest aż tak straszny jak mówią ludzie.” 

“Serio, Lance?” zapytał Hunk z niedowierzaniem. “Mnie przeraża.” 

“On po prostu jest szorstki. To wojownik.” Lance wzruszył ramionami. Wiele rzeczy mógł powiedzieć o swoim narzeczonym, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy się go nie bał. 

“Ja mam wrażenie jakby chciał mnie rozszarpać za każdym razem jak na mnie patrzy.” Hunk zadrżał na samo wspomnienie tego wzroku. 

“Wydaje ci się.” powiedział Lance wymijająco i spojrzał w bok unikając jego wzroku. Nie chciał mówić przyjacielowi, że Keith najprawdopodobniej za nim nie przepada. 

“Ta. Skoro tak mówisz. Ty znasz go lepiej.” odpowiedział Hunk obserwując go przymrużonymi oczami. “Ale nadal uważam, że to straszne, że tak cię pozbawili wyboru i wysłali tutaj.” dodał. 

Lance spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi. 

“A ty, Hunk? Nie przeszkadza ci, że ciebie pozbawili wyboru i wysłali tutaj?” 

“Nonsens” odpowiedział Hunk i lekceważąco machnął ręką. “Cieszę się, że jestem tu z tobą i mogę ci pomóc. Dawno nie miałem przerwy, a tu mogę się bezkarnie wylegiwać. Do tego wiesz, jak uwielbiam śluby.” dodał a jego oczy błysnęły na myśl o ceremonii. 

“Dzięki, stary” powiedział Lance i uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciela. Nie miał odwagi dalej drążyć tego tematu, ale ciężko było mu ukryć dręczące go wrzuty sumienia. W końcu przez niego Hunk musiał porzucić wszystko, co tak kochał. 

Z czasem zmartwienia prześladowały Lance’a coraz mocniej, a zbliżający się ślub tylko je potęgował. Czuł, że powinien przemyśleć, wiele spraw i dość do ładu z samym sobą jeszcze przed uroczystością. Jednak, niezależnie od tego jak intensywnie rozmyślał, nie prowadziło to do żadnych konkretnych wniosków. 

Tego ranka Lance był wyjątkowo głęboko pogrążony w myślach. Tak, że wychodząc ze swojej komnaty prawie wpadł na strażnika, który stał za drzwiami z ręką uniesioną jakby chciał zapukać. Lance niemal rozbił się o jego tors i zrobił dwa kroki w tył. Zdezorientowany spojrzał na przybysza. Z tą dużą blizną biegnącą w poprzek nosa i kilkoma białymi pasmami w czarnych włosach wyglądał na kogoś, kto musiał dużo przejść. Kojarzył tą twarz. To był osobisty strażnik Keitha. 

“O co chodzi?” zapytał Lance myśląc, że najpewniej narzeczony przysłał go jako posłańca. 

“Zostałem dzisiaj oddelegowany do roli strażnika waszej wysokości. Jestem Shiro.” powiedział rycerz i ukłonił się uprzejmie. 

“Mam na imię Lance.” Altean mu się odkłonił. 

“Chciał książę odwiedzić plac treningowy. Keith prosił, żebym was tam eskortował.” mówił dalej mężczyzna. 

“To wspaniale. Idziemy od razu? Keith będzie miał teraz czas?” ucieszył się Lance. Strzelanie z łuku zawsze działało kojąco na wszystkie jego rozterki i czuł, że i tym razem może pomóc. 

“Obawiam się, że Keith do nas nie dołączy” odpowiedział Shiro lekko zaskoczony tym entuzjazmem. 

“Keith do nas nie dołączy?” powtórzył Lance. Był zawiedziony i trochę się naburmuszył. “Chciałem mu pokazać jaki ze mnie wyśmienity strzelec.” 

“Przykro mi” powiedział strażnik i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. “A co do tego, kiedy udamy się na plac, to myślałem, że książę zechce przynajmniej zjeść najpierw śniadanie. Do tego nie ma jeszcze waszego sługi” 

“Hunk nie jest moim sługą” powiedział Lance marszcząc brwi. Co raz bardziej denerwowało go, że ludzie tak go nazywają. To przypomniało mu o związanych z tym wyrzutach sumienia. 

“Tak? A kim, jeśli można spytać?” zmieszał się Shiro. 

“Przyjacielem” odpowiedział krótko. 

“A jedno wyklucza drugie? Również jestem przyjacielem Keitha.” powiedział łagodnie rycerz. 

Lance popatrzył na niego zbity z tropu. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. 

“Nie, to się nie wyklucza, ale...” zaczął i westchnął ciężko. “Hunk dużo poświęcił, żeby tu przyjechać. Nie czuje się z tym dobrze. Nie mogę tyle od niego wymagać.” Lance czuł się dziwnie, że mówi takie rzeczy obcej osobie, ale ciężył się, że to z siebie wyrzucił. 

“Rozumiem. Jednak jestem pewny, że wasz przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy, że może was wspierać” powiedział Shiro pocieszająco. Lance spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewał po tej rozmowie, ale raczej nie tego. 

“Dziękuję” odpowiedział z wdzięcznością. “Jednak znam Hunka od dziecka i wiem jakie to dla niego poświęcenie. Myślę, że prędzej czy później będę musiał coś z tym zrobić” dodał bardziej do siebie i w zamyśleniu spojrzał w dół, więc nie zauważył, że Shiro przygląda mu się z uśmiechem. 

“Wiec zechce książę się teraz udać na śniadanie?” uprzejmy głos strażnika wyrwał Lanca z namysłu. 

“Tak” powiedział i obaj ruszyli w stronę sali jadalnej. “...i nie musisz się do mnie zwracać się tak formalnie. Mów mi po imieniu” dodał przyjaźnie. Miał już dość tych przesadnych tytułów, a skoro Shiro nie używał ich stosunku do Keitha to i w jego przypadku nie powinno być problemu. 

“Jak sobie życzysz.” zaśmiał się rycerz. “Keith też nie lubi formalności” 

“Długo jesteś jego strażnikiem?” zapytał Lance z zaciekawieniem. Był coraz bardziej zaskoczony tym jak swobodnie rozmawia mu się z tym mężczyzną. 

“Hmm.. Jakieś cztery lata. Zostałem nim chyba nie długo po tym jak uratował mnie z łapsk Imperium.” powiedział rycerz z namysłem 

“Keith cię uratował?” powiedział zaskoczony Lance. 

“Tak.” odpowiedział Shiro “W sumie to chyba tą misją zasłużył na nominację” 

“Nominacje?” 

“Nominację do tronu. Nie wiedziałeś o tym?” 

“No, Keith coś wspominał, że władzy w Marmorze się nie dziedziczy tylko trzeba na nią zasłużyć, ale... nie pytałem o więcej. On potrafi być trochę... onieśmielający” odpowiedział książę starannie dobierając słowa. 

“Cóż, nie mogę się nie zgodzić.” zaśmiał się Shiro. “A nie powiedzieli ci o tym zanim cię tu wysłali?” 

“Było trochę mało czasu na naukę” powiedział Lance lekko zażenowany ‘Woleli mnie nauczyć jak być dobrą żoną’ dodał z goryczą w myślach. 

“Cóż, Marmora jest pod tym względem bardzo wyjątkowa i to dość tajemniczy kraj. Za granicą mogą nie znać szczegółów” zastanowił się rycerz. “...więc, odbywa się to tak, że władca nominuję kandydatów na swoich następców. Osoby ze swojego otoczenia, które uważa za godne tronu. Po jego śmierci kandydaci muszą udowodnić swoją wartość i najlepszy z nich zostaje władcą.” 

“Wow. Czyli władcą może zostać każdy Marmorianin, który zasłuży na nominacje w oczach poprzedniego władcy?” 

“W sumie to nawet nie musi być Marmorianin” zaśmiał się Shiro. “To nowy kraj. Większość jego mieszkańców nie wychowała się na tych szczytach. Keith i ja też nie pochodzimy stąd.” 

“Naprawdę? A skąd?” zapytał zszokowany Lance. 

“Obaj wychowywaliśmy się Królestwie Ludzi. Chociaż jak wiesz Keith jest mieszanego pochodzenia. W sumie to mieszkaliśmy w tej samej okolicy. Poznałem go jak był jeszcze dzieciakiem” powiedział Shiro wspominając “Byłem już wtedy żołnierzem i zajmowałem się werbunkiem, a Keith wykazywał duży potencjał. Jednak większość ludzi bało się go, bo miał w sobie krew Galra. Widzieli w nim tylko potwora. Zrozumiałem, że w armii byłby jeszcze bardziej dyskryminowany.” mówił ze smutkiem, a Lance wyobraził sobie Keitha jako dziecko i jego serce aż zakuło ze współczucia. Musiał tak wiele wycierpieć. “Biedny dzieciak. Mi nigdy nie przeszkadzało jego pochodzenie. W sumie to sam też...e trochę się wyróżniałem, że tak to ujmę, ale nie ważne. Tutaj i tak nie ma to znaczenia.” Lance spojrzał na niego, ale od razu uznał, że to raczej zbyt intymna sprawa, żeby o to pytać. Zamiast tego zadał inne pytanie. 

“Czemu Keith mieszkał w królestwie ludzi?” 

“Tam się urodził. Stamtąd pochodził jego ojciec. Keith żył tam z nim aż do jego śmierci. Starałem się mu pomóc, jak mogłem w tym czasie.” Shiro marszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. 

“Jego ojciec nie żyje?” powiedział Lance ze smutkiem i jego serce znowu się ścisnęło. Po części dlatego, że przypomniało mu to śmierć własnego ojca. Rozumiał jaki to ból i bardzo współczuł narzeczonemu. 

“Tak. Niedługo po jego śmierci pojawiła się matka Keitha i zabrała go ze sobą do Marmory” 

“Jego matka? Gdzie ona jest teraz?” Lance nigdy jej nie widział. Czy to możliwe, że Keith nie ma już żadnej rodziny? 

“Jest... nieobecna.” odpowiedział strażnik zmieszany. “Nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej i tak powiedziałem za dużo.” 

“...ale Keith ma z nią kontakt? Nie został całkiem sam, prawda?” dopytywał dalej Lance, ale speszył się trochę widząc jak to pytanie zdziwiło Shiro. 

“Kontaktuje się z Keithem, chociaż bardzo rzadko. Myślę, że oboje chcieliby, żeby to było częściej, ale...” Shiro odchrząknął “W sumie to myślę, że mogę ci powiedzieć, że matka Keitha była jedną z założycieli Marmory. Na początku to była po prostu baza rebelii przeciwko Zarkonowi i azyl dla uciekających przed inwazją. Dlatego po śmierci ojca Keith trafił tutaj i też został rebeliantem. Po latach spotkałem go ponownie. To wtedy mnie uratował.” 

“Jak to się stało?” może nie powinien pytać, ale Lance nie mógł pohamować swojej ciekawości. 

“Byłem żołnierzem i podczas wojny z Galra trafiłem niewole” Shiro skrzywił się na to wspomnienie. Spojrzał na Lance’a i momentalnie odwrócił wzrok. Objął lewą ręką prawe ramie, ale mówił dalej. “Szczęśliwy traf chciał, że byłem przetrzymany tam, gdzie Ostrza Marmory przypuściły swój atak dywersyjny. Keith był wtedy jeszcze zwykłym rebeliantem, ale wykazał się wielkim męstwem i odwagą. Narażając własne życie uratował wszystkich zakładników w tym mnie. To wtedy nabawił się tej blizny.” Shiro postukał się w prawy policzek dając znać, że chodzi mu o znamię, które Keith ma w tym miejscu. “Pamiętam, że poprzedni władca, Kolivan strasznie się wściekł, bo nie tak działają Ostrza Marmory i celem tej misji nie było ratowanie zakładników. Dostał wtedy od niego straszną naganę, a niedługo potem nominacje na następcę. Widocznie Kolivan jednak docenił poświecenie Keitha...” Shiro urwał spojrzał na Lance’a. “...i nie wiem czemu powiedziałem ci tak dużo” 

Lance uśmiechnął się lekko. Czuł się podobnie. Jakby mógł z miejsca zaufać temu człowiekowi. To było bardzo dziwne. 

“Tak czy siak, Lance. Przyszedłem dziś do ciebie z jeszcze jednego powodu.” zaczął znowu Shiro, gdy stanęli pod drzwiami sali jadalnej. “Widzisz, Keith jest dla mnie jak brat i chciałbym wierzyć, że tym razem trafił lepiej” 

“Co masz na myśli?” zdziwił się Lance. 

“Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że obrażam twoje kuzynki, ale ich nastawienie do Keitha było... podobne do tego jakie mieli do niego mieszkańcy naszych rodzinnych stron. Ufam, że ty nie popełnisz tego błędu i nie będziesz słuchać plotek, które nazywają go potworem.” dokończył zmartwiony Shiro. 

Lance uśmiechnął się lekko. 

“Nie musisz się o to martwić, Shiro. Już dawno postanowiłem, że nie będę wierzyć żadnym plotkom. I już zdążyłem zauważyć, że Keith nie jest tak straszny na jakiego wygląda.” 

“Miło mi to słyszeć, że nie odstrasza cię jego ‘urocze’ usposobienie.” dodał żartobliwie i obaj się zaśmiali. 

Keith, oczywiście, nie pojawił się na śniadaniu i Lance musiał jeść sam. Czasem tylko wymieniał przyjazne spojrzenia ze Shiro stojącym przy wejściu. Dużo bardziej wolałby, żeby strażnik usiał z nim przy stole albo Hunk przyszedł, żeby z nim zjeść, ale to zapewne nie byłoby ‘odpowiednie’. 

Lance westchnął i dokończył szybko posiłek. Gdy wyszedł z sali, Hunk już na niego czekał. Przywitał się i obrzucił zaskoczonym spojrzeniem Shiro, ale nie skomentował obecności osobistego strażnika Keitha. 

“To co mamy dziś w planach?” zapytał zamiast tego. 

“Dziś, mój drogi przyjacielu, zademonstruje ci moje niesamowite umiejętności strzeleckie.” odpowiedział książę z przesadną dumą.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fanfic przeleżał swoje niedokończony na moim kompie. Teraz chciałabym go odświeżyć i skończyć, i mam nadzieje, że wrzucenie go tutaj mnie zmobilizuje.  
> W późniejszych rozdziałach mogą się znaleźć pikantniejsze scen, ale raczej delikatne i na pewno ostrzegę zanim się pojawią ;D  
> Całość powinna się zamknąć w max 15 rozdziałach.


End file.
